


Quitting Quidditch

by UnlikelyPandaGiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American - Freeform, Gen, Muggleborn, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPandaGiver/pseuds/UnlikelyPandaGiver
Summary: Incoming fifth-year student, Anna Wilmore, does not go to Hogwarts when Professor Snape becomes Headmaster and the British Wizarding World is no longer a safe place for Muggleborns. Instead, she is forced to attend a Muggle High School.Expecting to not have everything from the Wizarding World taken from her, Anna attempts to hold onto the one thing that is important to her: Quidditch.Because Muggles don't play Quidditch, softball is just fine for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Beater, but things don't always go to plan, and Anna begins to realize that a Muggle high school is not a safe from the British Wizarding World as it seems.





	Quitting Quidditch

It never really bothered me much when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter and was told I was a witch at the young age of eleven. Like all the other students in my grade at Hogwarts, I learned about mixing potions, I learned about charming objects, I learned about mystic creatures I've never heard of, and I never once questioned the existence of the Wizarding Community.

~alternatively~

It bothered me on my first trip on the Hogwarts Express when an older student looked down at me in awe, and in surprise; and it continued to bother me all throughout my fourth year, whilst in fear that Professor Umbridge would question my accent. I questioned myself every single day on why everyone at Hogwarts was European except for me, Anna Wilmore, “The American.”


End file.
